


Lucky

by imrnlyn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Pining, its gonna be slow but it wont burn, jeonghan is the best guardian angel, sookseon is almost a thing, soonwoo, soonyoung is soonyoung, wonwoo is emotionally constipated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imrnlyn/pseuds/imrnlyn
Summary: Soonyoung gets asked out on a date for the first time and asks Wonwoo for dating advice.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself I’d finish this before 2020 and here it is. Last time I finished a story was September. I don’t remember how I wrote my meanie fic  (you should also check that out) I suddenly don’t know how to write non-repetitive narratives. But this is my first 9k+ story so it’s still groundbreaking for me.
> 
> As always, this hasn’t been extensively proofread so I’ll still be coming back to edit from time to time when I see errors. Forgive me.
> 
> Also, the intro is just me rambling but please bear with it. I swear it gets better.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the soonwoo content.  
> ——————
> 
> EDIT  
> This has been translated to Russian: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8922873
> 
> Again, thank you so much @hello_dolly18!

College is like a long train ride to the city. It’s all beautiful and scenic until you’re going through the mountains, the tracks are attached to cliffs and the cabins would fall if they turn too fast. Yep. That’s how college is, Wonwoo reckons. One wrong move and it’s all downhill from there, literally and figuratively. You see, Wonwoo is a pessimist. That’s the reason he’s too anxious to do things as simple as picking a partner for his final project in Electronics. He didn’t know anyone in class. The semester just started but their professor’s already pairing them up, claiming that they needed all the time they had to work on it.

So he takes a chance on his seatmate when the guy asks to be partners.

“I’m Soonyoung.” The boy smiles.

“I’m Wonwoo.”

It wasn’t hard befriending Soonyoung, if Wonwoo was being honest. Soonyoung is a social butterfly while he’s more closed off, quiet, and more of an observant. Despite this, it was obvious that they matched well together, as Wonwoo would think. He knows this because they’ve been inseparable for a year now and Wonwoo has naturally become a part of Soonyoung’s clique.

Being around Soonyoung though, some people found it bothersome in more ways than Wonwoo thought was appropriate. For him, liking Soonyoung was a breeze. It wasn’t hard to start becoming fond of the little things he does, his habits and mannerisms. The way he’d laugh off an awkward joke Wonwoo didn’t get because he didn’t know the reference from that anime series Soonyoung was currently watching. The way Soonyoung’s eyes would widen, eyebrows bunched in the middle, and mouth hanging ajar when Wonwoo tells him about the homework due in an hour.

It was harder to find flaws in the ray of sunshine Soonyoung always brings with him. So when he comes running to Wonwoo telling him someone had asked him out, Wonwoo wasn’t surprised at all.

“You know Seokmin?” Soonyoung starts. “He’s a year below us.” Wonwoo just nods, too stun to process a coherent thought. He doesn’t even have any idea who this Seokmin is.

“Yeah, well he just asked me out to dinner on Saturday. I think it’s a date.” Soonyoung finishes. Wonwoo is left staring. _Soonyoung’s going out on a date with someone_ , his mind keeps repeating.

The other boy calls him once more, finally getting his attention. “Wonwoo, I’m going out on a date.” “Okay,” Wonwoo says stupidly. “I’ve never been on a date. But you have, right?” Soonyoung asks. _Wrong_ , Wonwoo thinks but says, “Uh...” The other boy claps his hands licking his bottom lip, “Okay, you gotta talk me the basics.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Wonwoo responds, gaping. “You’ve gone on dates before. In high school? You told me.” Soonyoung tells him and the thing is, Wonwoo never did. He wonders where Soonyoung got the idea from.

“So, you have to put those things into action and teach me how it’s like to date someone.” Soonyoung finishes and the other thinks it’s ridiculous and he tells Soonyoung that.

“But, Wonwoo,” He whines. “Where else do you expect me to learn from? The internet? Come on. It’s lame but aren’t these situations what friends are for?”

Wonwoo loses all his willpower to say no, achieving a new level of stupid.

Now, he has to teach Soonyoung, the person he likes, how to date someone that’s not him. Awesome.

~

Wonwoo is lying in bed when Soonyoung calls two sunsets later, asking if he’s busy. “No, why?” Soonyoung hums, “I’m going out with Seokmin tomorrow.” _Oh right._

It’s not that Wonwoo forgot. How could he forget that Soonyoung’s going out on a date? The boy wouldn’t stop mentioning it every few hours and Wonwoo convinces himself that he’s not jealous.

He hears rustling sheets on Soonyoung’s end so he figures that he’s probably in bed. “So,” Soonyoung starts, “What do you do on the first date?” Wonwoo almost pathetically chokes on his spit. Soonyoung doesn’t really beat around the bush, does he?

It’s Wonwoo’s turn to hum, thinking of a plausible answer since he never really got around the so-called tips he could give Soonyoung. He honestly thought it was a joke but, a deal is a deal.

“Maybe you ask about him? Don’t talk too much about yourself.” Wonwoo states. Lying flat on his bed, staring blankly at his beige bedroom ceiling. “Hey! I don’t talk about myself that much.” Soonyoung answers, pointedly. “I didn’t say that you did,” he replies laughing.

“Okay, maybe sometimes I do. What else?”

“Ask the places he usually goes to? What kind of food he likes?” Wonwoo says into the phone, covering his eyes with his free arm. Absentmindedly listing the places and food Soonyoung likes. That skewer stand in front of the arcade they always visit when their classes end a little early. He loves kimchi and ice-cold soda. But that doesn’t matter because he’s not the one going on a date with Soonyoung.

“Okay. That much I know.” Soonyoung replies.

He wonders if there’s honestly more so maybe he could give himself more reason to slap himself after this call for wanting to give Soonyoung dating advice. “That’s good? I guess?” He finishes, running a hand through his messed up hair. “Okay.” Soonyoung replies quietly.

“Just…” Wonwoo spouts, unable to control himself.

“Just what? Hello?”

“Nothing. Nevermind.” Wonwoo sighs, “Usually, you just get to know each other on the first date.”

Soonyoung weirdly attempts on small talk after, wondering if Wonwoo’s feeling as restless as he is.

“So… have you eaten dinner?”

“Yeah.”

Soonyoung doesn’t even know why he’s feeling restless talking to Wonwoo over the phone.

While, Wonwoo hopes he’s not the only one feeling the weird tension from that phone call.

~

The next time Soonyoung asks to meet up, Wonwoo is sitting with Jeonghan in a café just outside campus. As soon as he gets there, in proper Soonyoung fashion, he just straight up asks Wonwoo, “when’s the safe time to initiate contact?” Not even noticing and acknowledging Jeonghan’s presence sitting on the same table.

Wonwoo chokes on his iced Americano, splattering over their table. “What?” He asks as Soonyoung hands him a table napkin. “What kind of contact?”

Soonyoung shrugs, wiping the table off. “You know, holding hands. Skinship, in general.”

“Oh.” Wonwoo dumbly replies. Jeonghan peeks at them above the piece of handout he’s pretending to read.

He finishes wiping his face and the coffee blotched paper in front of him. “Maybe when you get a second date? Third?” Wonwoo spares Jeonghan a glance whose right eyebrow is raised, asking for an explanation. He ignores him again and looks at Soonyoung who is all sorts of giddy, judging from his face splitting grin.

“Okay.” Soonyoung replies, taking a sip from Wonwoo’s drink. “We’re seeing each other again on Tuesday, after class.”

“Then the first date must’ve gone great?” Wonwoo asks even if he didn’t really want to know.

Soonyoung purses his lips, thinking. “Yeah, we actually got along really good. I was the one who asked him out this time.”

Wonwoo gives him a small smile, “Good for you then.” Jeonghan almost laughs at how fake that sounded but saves it for when Soonyoung leaves.

Soonyoung simply smiles back at Wonwoo, “Thanks. I already got us a table from that restaurant with gourmet pizza.”

He scrunches his eyebrows wondering if there’s more context to that.

“He likes pizza.” Soonyoung tells him.

Wonwoo gapes, “Oh, that’s great then.”

Soonyoung is smiling so wide once more, drinking almost half of his coffee by now. “Right? So um… is there anything else you can give me? Tips or something?”

“I guess,” Wonwoo pauses and looks back at Jeonghan who’s still looking at him. Jeonghan nods at him, urging him to go on, _‘Let’s see what other stupid idea you can come up with.’_

Of course, Wonwoo doesn’t disappoint and says, “Kiss him on the cheek if you’re feeling brave. Or just a hug.”

“Okay, I was looking forward to when you’d say I could do that.” Soonyoung checks the time on his phone. “Oh, I gotta go. I got class. Bye, Jeonghan hyung!”

“Would you look at that, I thought I was invisible for a while.” Jeonghan states, chuckling.

Soonyoung runs, leaving. Jeonghan finally drops his handout on the table not breaking eye contact with Wonwoo, eyes narrowed.

Wonwoo releases a deep and long sigh, “Come on, hyung. Spit it out. Just punch me in the face or something. Tell me how stupid I am. It’s not like I can screw up my situation even more than I already have.” He drops his head on the table with a dull thud before Jeonghan finally speaks. “I don’t have to say anything, though. I’m sure you already know how fucked you are.”

Wonwoo groans and raises his head a little, drinking the last of his iced Americano.

“Indirect kiss.” Jeonghan mentions.

Wonwoo chokes on coffee a second time that day.

~

The sun was just setting and Wonwoo’s cleaning the dishes when his mind wonders to Soonyoung, like it always does because that’s how much he likes the guy. He’s probably at some cinema in town with Seokmin. He doesn’t remember how he knows where the other is and he hates that he does. Maybe, Soonyoung told him yesterday. His head’s been too out of it recently. He doesn’t remember things as clearly as he did before this Soonyoung-dating thing started.

At about past 10 in the evening, Wonwoo’s lying on his bed getting ready to sleep when his phone starts ringing. He puts down the novel he’s reading to answer it.

It’s Soonyoung.

Wonwoo thinks if he wants to answer it. Knowing Soonyoung though, if Wonwoo doesn’t answer, he’ll be knocking on his front door in no less than 20 minutes.

“Wonwoo,” Soonyoung says as soon as the call connects, “I tried to kiss him.”

Wonwoo closes his eyes, breathing deeply. His chest already constricting from the little information the other boy just told him. He hopes Soonyoung doesn’t hear him and calms himself before answering Soonyoung, “okay?”

“I just ended up hugging him.”

He sighs in relief. Hoping Soonyoung doesn’t catch that too.

“You have to teach me how to kiss.”

To that, Wonwoo sits up so fast, he almost drops his phone. “I’m sorry. What?”

Soonyoung stays unresponding. Wonwoo can only imagine him raising both his eyebrows on the other side of the call. It’s the thing he does when Wonwoo asks him to repeat something he said when he knows Wonwoo heard him loud and clear anyway.

Wonwoo splatters unintelligible words at the receiver of his phone, attempting to say at least one argument. “Soonyoung, can you hear what you’re saying?”

He hears Soonyoung sigh. “Yeah? Come on, do I have to repeat myself? I thought about this the whole ride home.”

Wonwoo wonders in what universe makes that a valid reason.

“Besides, where else would I learn things like this aside from my best friend?” Soonyoung says proudly.

Wonwoo doesn’t know if he said that to flatter him because nothing about it is.

Soonyoung whines a little more to convince Wonwoo. He even adds how he’s letting mosquitoes feast on him because his room had poor reception so he had to be outside just for this call.

In the end, of course Wonwoo agrees. All it took was a single _‘fine’_ from his end.

~

They decided to meet at Soonyoung’s place and Wonwoo feels like he’s some teacher heading over for peer tutoring. Except this doesn’t involve books, or anything at all, for learning.

Wonwoo’s awkwardly sitting on Soonyoung’s desk chair while the other is sitting crossed legged on his bed. “You do know how to kiss right?”

Soonyoung thinks for a bit before saying, “I’ve never kissed anyone.”

“But you know?” Wonwoo presses.

Soonyoung slouches at that. “If youre talking about instincts, then I guess I do. I mean, who doesn’t?”

Wonwoo nods, looking at anywhere but Soonyoung. “Okay. I guess, we can start there.”

The set-up is ridiculous. Wonwoo actually feels like an instructor teaching a whole class when he’s just here as a friend and it’s only Soonyoung there with him. He tries to push that thought aside because Soonyoung is looking at him expectantly.

“I heard somewhere that you can practice with your hand.” Wonwoo says. Actually, he read it from somewhere. But Soonyoung doesn’t need to know that he actually searched that up from the internet.

Soonyoung’s eyebrows bunch in the middle accusingly, “You’re kidding me right?”

Wonwoo straightens his back, “Tell me if I look like I’m kidding.”

“Okay, you’re not.” Soonyoung says, resting his chin on his palm. Elbow perched from on one of his knees. “But how am I supposed to learn from that exactly?”

Wonwoo raises his hand. Yes, he came prepared with visuals. It’s fucking stupid. “This gap between the thumb and index finger, when closed together,” he points, “is supposed to feel like lips.”

Soonyoung laughs but is still eagerly listening, “Okay? But this will look embarrassing. I’m telling you.”

“Just give it a try before you start complaining okay?” Wonwoo leans back on the chair. “You’re the one who asked for my help.”

“Okay, fine. But you can’t look.”

 _Oh, don’t worry because I won’t._ Wonwoo thinks. Teaching Soonyoung this is embarrassing enough for the two of them. He doesn’t want to raise that bar a hundredfold by watching him too.

“Promise me you won’t look.” Soonyoung tells him, pointing his finger at him.

“I won’t, I promise.” Wonwoo says looking down at his shoes on the floor, the piece of lint gliding through the floor, and the specks of dust flying just above them.

Then, he hears Soonyoung. He hears him loud and clear, emitting wet noises from where he’s seated on his bed. He almost turns to look up but settles for burying his face on his hands instead. The bottoms of his palms digging into his eyes to try and stop the blush that was slowly creeping up his cheeks.

“Won, this is lame.” Soonyoung says after a few excruciating minutes. Wonwoo finally looks up and sees his wiping saliva off his mouth. “It doesn’t feel like I’m learning from kissing my hand and it just smells like spit now.” He gets up and crosses the room to wash his hand in the bathroom.

“Then, what do you suggest we do about it?” Wonwoo asks, not really expecting an answer from the other.

“Okay, this is going to sound so stupid.” Soonyoung says coming back out. Wiping his hands on a blue hand towel.

“Well, it’s not like this is the first time.” Wonwoo replies, sarcastically. To which, Soonyoung marches at him, hitting him square on the arm. A loud smack echoing from the contact.

“Ow!” Wonwoo exclaims even though he’s still laughing, rubbing the reddening part of his arm that Soonyoung just hit. “Okay, fine. Soonyoung, just tell me.”

There’s suddenly a stillness around them. Soonyoung is looking at him in all seriousness and Wonwoo’s looking right back.

“I can… kiss you?” Soonyoung finally says.

Wonwoo wonders if he heard that right because he thinks he did but he’s still not sure. “I’m sorry, what did you just say?”

“I can kiss you.” It’s not a question this time. That was a statement.

“You’re proposing that we do it?” Wonwoo states, just so it’s clear. That he’s understanding whatever the situation has become.

“Yeah?” Soonyoung say shrugging, walking closer to him. “No homo. I promise. It’ll stay between us.” Soonyoung states, raising his pinky finger towards Wonwoo. Urging him to do the same.

For the first time in a long while, Wonwoo doesn’t know what to say. Teaching Soonyoung is one thing. But doing it with him? Kissing him? That’s a whole other thing.

In Wonwoo’s mind, the red lights are flashing. The alarms are blaring telling Wonwoo to retreat. _The enemy has infiltrated safe grounds and the ships are sinking._ But Wonwoo’s already sunken too deep to abandon ship so he links his pinky with Soonyoung.

For the record, Wonwoo believes he’s just trying to be the best damn friend on the face of the planet. If not the planet, then whole freaking universe.

~

They find themselves in Soonyoung’s apartment again. They’re both sitting on his bed this time for, as what Soonyoung preferred to call it, ‘lessons.’

Wonwoo looks at Soonyoung, hesistantly. “You really sure about this?” He says as Soonyoung is positioning himself in front of him.

“Well, no. But I’d like to try.” Soonyoung answers.

And Wonwoo thinks, that answer was good enough.

They’re face to face on the bed, both of their legs crossed between them. Wonwoo stares at the boy in front of him. Soonyoung looks like he’s honestly looking forward to learning, so Wonwoo reminds himself that no feelings are involved.

Well, for Soonyoung’s case at least.

Wonwoo takes a deep breathe in preparation for whatever is to come. _He and Soonyoung are going to kiss on the lips._ He wonders if friends normally do this and if he should ask around.

He takes one last calming breathe and says, “You can keep eye contact when you start leaning in.”

Wonwoo makes eye contact with Soonyoung for a second and sees that the other is just as nervous. “Then, close your eyes when you’re close enough.”

Soonyoung just nods, eyes moving on to Wonwoo’s lips, already inching forward and eyes fluttering close.

“You have to… um… tilt your head.” Wonwoo pathetically says, stuttering. His hands are sweating just a little bit. Soonyoung just nods again.

“So your noses don’t bump.” Wonwoo adds. It ends like a whisper because Soonyoung is already so close. He closes his eyes just as their mouths slot together.

Wonwoos heart raises uncontrollably. That’s not good. But the kiss is.

He concludes that Soonyoung’s lips are soft and pillowy. He always thought they were, just from seeing how plump and pink they look. Especially when Soonyoung pouts, which is all the time since he always talks like that.

The kiss doesn’t last long the first time but Wonwoo’s breathless anyway.

“I think,” Soonyoung’s breath is hitching too, eyes still closed. “I think I got that. I certainly got that.” He ends with a giggle.

Soonyoung is staring so when Wonwoo opens his eyes, he panics. “Okay, should we… should we move on?”

Soonyoung tilts his head to the side, slightly teasing, “Are you sure?”

“It’s just a kiss, Soonyoung,” Wonwoo replies, trying to act cool even though his palms are practically soaked so he wipes them on his pants. “It’s not rocket science.”

Soonyoung responds with a quiet, “Okay.” Almost sounding disappointed. “So, what’s next?”

Wonwoo’s fingers fidget and he hopes Soonyoung doesn’t notice it.

“You can… do it longer.” Wonwoo says but Soonyoung’s eyes are still locked on his lips when he says another okay. Soonyoung’s already leaning in a second time and, this time, Wonwoo makes sure to meet him in the middle.

Their second kiss, it’s just as good as before. The barely there pressure is sending a warm feeling straight to Wonwoo’s gut. He can feel Soonyoung’s breath fan his face after what he could guess was seven seconds because of course, Wonwoo’s counting. Then Soonyoung is putting on a little more pressure on the kiss and is pushing forward onto him so Wonwoo tries to hold himself back. Willing himself to pull away, not because it was bad but because it felt so good he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop if he responded. They’re only on the second part for crying out loud.

There’s a faint blush on Soonyoung’s cheeks when they part and Wonwoo takes a proper look at him. Wonwoo’s sure he’s blushing too, the heat emanating from his face alone is already a clear sign. He didn’t need to look at a mirror.

“Sorry,” Soonyoung starts, suddenly shy. “I didn’t mean to, sorry.”

Wonwoo looks down at where their knees are touching now, because Soonyoung didn’t need to say sorry. Maybe it’s him who has to say sorry because he’s the one practically lying in this situation. “No, it’s fine. You’re fine and actually a step ahead.”

Soonyoung blushes even harder, spreading across his cheeks and nose bridge. Wonwoo watches him intently so he can remember this Soonyoung in case he doesn’t get a chance to see it again. A blushing Soonyoung and it’s because of him.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Soonyoung asks when they’re longer facing each other.

Wonwoo thinks, _‘It’s a little too late for that don’t you think?’_

It takes a few seconds for Wonwoo to think of what to say back. “Yeah. No feelings, right?”

“No feelings.” Soonyoung repeats, voice low. Wonwoo either wants to cry or kiss Soonyoung again. It’s one of those. But he chooses to stay stoic. He can’t screw this up now.

“You just let me steal your first kiss,” Wonwoo states to try and lighten up the mood that’s suddenly so tense. It reminds him of that previous phone call with Soonyoung asking him for first date advice.

Wonwoo is suddenly lost in his inner thoughts so he’s surprised when the other shoves him on the shoulder. “It’s just a kiss. Don’t be so proud.”

They laugh lightheartedly as if the earlier tension has dissipated when they both know it hasn’t.

It’s always been there ever since Soonyoung told Wonwoo that Seokmin asked him out.

~

The next time Soonyoung comes to him for another lesson, they’re at Wonwoo’s place.

It’s late when Wonwoo opens the door for Soonyoung. He toes his shoes off, leaving them along Wonwoo’s own row of sneakers by the door.

“Sorry, I couldn’t get around to cleaning before you came.” Wonwoo tells him, frantically clearing off a few stray pieces of clothing on his bed, and the mess on his study table.

Soonyoung laughs, walking across the room. “Won, this isn’t the first I’m here and it’s always been a little messy. I’m used to it. Besides, your apartment is always going to be cleaner than mine.”

Wonwoo responds with a laugh as Soonyoung sits on his bed.

He doesn’t know what he’s being so nervous for. Soonyoung’s been here multiple times. They’ve done sleepovers before, even during the early stages of their friendship to finish that damned Electronics project (which they aced, by the way). Maybe it’s that tiny voice and feeling at the back of his mind that something might not be right.

 _But, it’s just Soonyoung, what could possibly go wrong?_ Wonwoo thinks it’s weird. It didn’t feel like this the first time they kissed at Soonyoung’s place.

“So, what are we doing today?” Soonyoung asks, too excited.

“Um…” Wonwoo dumbly replies, walking back and forth, pretending like there’s more stuff to put away.

“I’d really like it if we pick up from where we left off last time.” Soonyoung states.

Wonwoo stops, finally settling his last notebook on the desk, and looks at Soonyoung. “The kiss?”

Soonyoung smiles, cheeks raised and eyes turning to crescents. “Yeah.”

Wonwoo tries not to die a little inside.

Soonyoung is being so cute, reminding Wonwoo that he really likes him a lot.

Minutes pass and they’re sitting face to face again on Wonwoo’s bed. Soonyoung’s backpack, long forgotten on the floor.

Their faces are only a few inches away when Wonwoo licks his bottom lip, looking at Soonyoung’s lips then his eyes which are already looking back at him. “You can kiss the top lip first.”

Soonyoung responds by doing so. It lasts for a few seconds before they’re apart again and Soonyoung is waiting for Wonwoo’s next instruction. Both of them already breathing a little deeper than usual.

As for Wonwoo, his mind has been a mess. It’s been like that even before Soonyoung asked to meet at his place. He honestly doesn’t know how to feel anymore. Maybe he should’ve just gone with flinging himself off a nearby cliff or a tall building before Soonyoung arrives.

He was so close to telling Soonyoung he couldn’t to do it anymore but he would need an explanation so Wonwoo throws that idea away and decides that just going through with it today would be far better than telling Soonyoung he likes him because he’s going out with Seokmin. That would be less complicated and he just wants to get this over and done with.

“Then the bottom.” Wonwoo instructs.

Soonyoung eagerly kisses him again, nibbling at Wonwoo’s bottom lip before he pulls away. Wonwoo’s eyes flutter open slowly to see Soonyoung looking at him, lips wet and glistening.

Wonwoo forces himself to follow the script he practiced before Soonyoung arrived, in case his mind goes blank. Which it does anyway.

Soonyoung is staring expectantly, wondering what he’ll be saying next.

“You’re gonna have to breathe through your nose.”

Wonwoo doesn’t even have a second to register whatever Soonyoung’s response was because they’re kissing again and Wonwoo doesn’t know what to think of it. He’s not sure if Soonyoung’s just too eager and impatient today or if he just wants to get this over with, too. Just the mere thought of it hurts.

Soonyoung is nibbling on his bottom lip when he realizes he’s actually breathless because Soonyoung feels so good against him. He’s guessing Soonyoung probably noticed because he’s the one who breaks away first, smiling. Maybe that cancels out his earlier predicament.

“Won, you have to breathe through your nose.” Soonyoung tells him. Wonwoo just laughs in response, still panting.

“That…” Wonwoo starts. “You… have you been practicing?”

“No. I haven’t been able to put all this practice to work if that’s what you’re asking.”

Wonwoo hates to admit it, but he’s relieved. “I- okay.”

“Was it good?” Soonyoung asks, searching for his eyes.

“I wouldn’t have asked if you weren’t.”

They laugh and Wonwoo wishes that after this, it would be just as easy to hang out with Soonyoung again.

Soonyoung asks him what’s next and Wonwoo remembers the purpose of this setup. That he’s only teaching Soonyoung for the real thing and this isn’t it.

They fix themselves and sit upright again, like they did from the start.

“You can um… part your lips.”

“Tongue?” Soonyoung finishes for him. He nods in return.

They’re kissing again. Soonyoung breaching his lips, licking on his bottom lip and Wonwoo wonders if there’s ever a moment in his life where he’s gotten breathless so many fucking times.

When he feels Soonyoung take his tongue back, he takes this chance to lick into Soonyoung’s mouth.

Wonwoo’s lost count of how many times they’ve kissed. All he knows is it keeps getting better and better every time.

Soonyoung breaks away after a minute, smiling stupidly at Wonwoo.

“Okay. This time-“

“More tongue?” Soonyoung finishes for him. He’s holding Wonwoo’s jaw, not even waiting for confirmation. He’s leading again, licking Wonwoo’s lips to part so their tongues meet. Wonwoo’s hand flies to hold on to Soonyoung’s arm to keep him grounded. They’re gently pushing at each other, breaths fanning their faces.

They go at it, longer than before. Wonwoo kisses back just as eager. When truth is, there’s that single thought at the back of his mind thinking if this will ever happen again. But, Wonwoo throws those thoughts away as best as he could when he hears something at the back of Soonyoung’s throat.

Soonyoung just moaned.

Suddenly, Wonwoo is being pushed back onto his bed. He panics and breaks apart but Soonyoung just says, “No, no. Let’s keep going.” So, Wonwoo’s mind just says to fuck it as his head lands on his pillow with Soonyoung hovering over him, slotted between his legs. Soonyoung’s elbow is propped right by his head and the other hand is tangled in his hair. Wonwoo feels so good that he holds onto Soonyoung’s neck to pull him even closer while his other hand stops by Soonyoung’s hip, touching the sliver of skin right where Soonyoung’s shirt has hitched up.

Soonyoung is sucking on his tongue when a shrill sound breaks the quiet sound of their mouths lapping at each other.

“Soonyoung,” Wonwoo manages to say despite desperately gasping for air. Soonyoung just captures his lips again. “Soon,” Wonwoo tries again. The other just hums in reply, kissing him over and over again, sucking on his lip. Soonyoung slowly eases down some of his weight on Wonwoo’s body under him. Wonwoo can feel the tips of Soonyoung’s cold fingers inching into his shirt.

“Your… your phone.” Wonwoo says, finally pulling away from Soonyoung’s mouth. But Soonyoung latches his lips on Wonwoo’s jaw this time, hand completely under his shirt by now. He tries his best to control himself and opens his eyes before this progresses any further because who knows what’ll happen next. Wonwoo might not be able to hold back if he’s being completely honest. Soonyoung’s finally kissing him but it doesn’t feel right.

Soonyoung’s phone rings a second time. Wonwoo’s eyes dart to the screen this time and it’s like he’s splashed with a bucket of ice cold water in the middle of summer because he can still feel the heat of the kiss and the burning feeling of Soonyoung ‘s lips on his neck, the hand under his shirt.

But, Seokmin’s name is on the screen.

“Seok…Seokmin’s calling.” With one last long kiss, Wonwoo could almost call it sucking, Soonyoung finally stops abusing the skin on his neck. His forehead landing on Wonwoo’s shoulder.

Wonwoo can feel something in Soonyoung seep through. Disappointment? Jealousy? He doesn’t know but he guesses it’s something along those lines. He could only wish that it was because then, he could hold on to that tiny second that maybe, just maybe… Soonyoung didn’t want to stop, too.

Soonyoung releases a deep breath fanning his collarbone, giving him goosebumps. He closes his eyes at the feeling of it and takes in a deep breath for himself before he’s pushing Soonyoung’s shoulders gently off of him so they can separate. “You should probably get that.” Wonwoo says quietly, just so Soonyoung won’t hear the hurt in the way he says it.

Soonyoung doesn’t say anything in return when he lifts his head but he looks at Wonwoo one more time, longingly, for a few seconds. He’s still on top of him, his hands still caging Wonwoo’s head on both sides, before finally breaking away.

The way he looked at Wonwoo is like there’s only one question he needs answered. It’s almost like Soonyoung is sad. Then, the sound of his phone ringing a third time cuts the tension that’s slowly growing and they finally break eye contact.

Wonwoo knows the moment they kissed for the last time that night, their friendship changed and he’s not sure whether he likes it because it really felt like there was something there, in the way Soonyoung wanted to keep kissing him too.

Or not, because Soonyoung has Seokmin.

Soonyoung answers the call and Wonwoo tries his best to tune it all out. Focusing on the white noise of subtle buzzing in his head. He doesn’t want to hear whatever the two are talking about even if it’s just Soonyoung he could hear. He’s still lying there, mind blank, an arm thrown over his eyes wondering what the fuck just happened. Pretending that Soonyoung is not talking to Seokmin on the phone. He stays laying on his bed, unmoving, while Soonyoung collects his things on the floor, puts his shoes back on, and utters a curt _‘bye.’_

It’s only when Soonyoung’s gone that he notices he’s actually already half hard in his pants.

He wonders if he should call Jeonghan. _He’d know what to do._

Wonwoo finally allows himself to cry alone that night.

~

Wonwoo hasn’t seen Soonyoung since the night they made out in his room. No, scratch that. Wonwoo’s been avoiding Soonyoung since the night they made out in his room.

Whenever the boy asks him to hang out, Wonwoo says he’s behind schoolwork so he has to study or finish some paper that doesn’t even exist. Soonyoung knows they have all the same classes but he doesn’t ask any further and just let’s him be. When they’re in class on Monday and Wonwoo sits in front, Soonyoung is baffled because they always sit at the back. Again, Soonyoung doesn’t like to dwell on it much but he attempts to get a seat beside Wonwoo, or at least near him. Unfortunately, most students prefer front seats, for some weird reason. They’re basically filled when he gets to class and Wonwoo’s early.

When class is over, Wonwoo’s already arranged his things in his bag so when the bell rings, he’s gone before Soonyoung’s done fixing his.

Soonyoung stops trying on Wednesday. Wonwoo keeps this going at it for a week and Soonyoung doesn’t know how he feels about it.

Wonwoo tried really hard to forget it. But every second and feeling of it is still so vivid in his mind. A day hasn’t passed by that he doesn’t think of the kiss at least once. And he hates how he calls it THE KISS because, somehow, that makes it special instead of just referring to it a just A KISS. It sucks.

Wonwoo never had trouble sleeping but it kept him up at night, thinking about Soonyoung and the kiss. If he concentrates and closes his eyes at night while lying in bed to drift to sleep, he could swear he can still feel Soonyoung’s lips on his. Soonyoung’s tongue in his mouth. He can still recall how the sheets rustled when they moved closer and closer until their chests touched.

He’d be lying if he said calling or texting Soonyoung about it never crossed his mind because there’s too many unsent messages in his inbox at the moment and too many attempts at a voicemail to the other boy on his phone.

He misses Soonyoung a lot and he knows they need to talk about it if he doesn’t want to lose him. But he doesn’t know how to approach it without saying something he doesn’t want to.

“I didn’t expect for this to be so complicated so fast, Won.” Jeonghan says. “It was, what? About two, three weeks since Soonyoung came running into that café. I’ve been waiting for an explanation since then, you know?”

“Sorry, hyung. It’s been a mess. I’ve been a mess.”

Jeonghan responds with an airy laugh. “I can see that. Go on. I’m all ears.”

Wonwoo grumbles before continuing to explain what really went down. “I wanted out after the first… um… lesson.” He tells Jeonghan. It’s Saturday and the older male is sitting cross him at this quaint coffee shop, their default meeting place whenever one of them is troubled and needs someone to talk to because it’s never crowded. But Wonwoo didn’t call Jeonghan here. The older did, since Wonwoo was being so obvious that something was bothering him. He hasn’t been hanging out with them for the whole week. Also, Soonyoung has opened up to Jeonghan about what happened because Soonyoung’s sure the older would never judge him. Although, he did spare specific details of whatever happened in Wonwoo’s room.

Jeonghan nods so Wonwoo knows he’s listening. “It was too good to be true. I felt like I was taking advantage of him. But it would be weirder if I suddenly said I didn’t want to do it anymore. You know him, he asks a lot of questions and I don’t know if I could answer them yet.”

“So, you just went along with it.” Jeonghan interrupts. Wonwoo nods, “Yeah, but after we made out, I knew that should be it. I couldn’t do it anymore. I couldn’t continue hurting myself just because I wanted to be a good friend.”

“For the record,”Jeonghan starts, playing with the cubes of ice in his latte, “He suggested it. So, if anyone was taking advantage of someone, it would be him.”

Wonwoo bows his head, smiling sadly. His finger scratching off the varnish on the tattered wooden table. “But I didn’t _not_ like it. I did. I really liked it because these fucking feelings are getting in the way.” He says, burying his face in his palms. Jeonghan grabs his wrist to pry them off. “Hey, we don’t choose who we love. Don’t blame yourself.” Wonwoo laughs bitterly this time, “I just felt so bad that maybe I agreed because I thought it would fulfill my fantasies of knowing what it would be like to kiss him. I’m still not sure. Then eventually those thoughts wanted to know what it would be like to be with Soonyoung, for him to reciprocate my feelings. I was starting to ask for more. He’s dating Seokmin for goodness’ sake.”

Jeonghan’s eyebrows furrow at Wonwoo, “Dating?” Wonwoo stares at him, nodding. “I don’t remember Soonyoung ever mentioning that he and Seokmin are exclusively dating now. You know him, he’s noisy. He’d proudly say that if they were, you know, exclusive.”

Wonwoo leans back on his chair, “They’ve gone on a hundred dates, what’s the difference?”

Jeonghan shrugs, “I have no idea. When Seungcheol and I started dating, we pretty much labelled it on the second date.”

“See?”

Jeonghan sighs, leaning forward, chin resting on his palm, “I don’t know what else to tell you because you’re hurting and Soonyoung’s your best friend. It’s like you really have no way out of it.”

Wonwoo laughs, taking a sip from his drink. “Thanks for mentioning it, hyung. You’re truly the best.” He tells Jeonghan sarcastically.

Jeonghan shakes his head, “What I’m trying to say is, I think you know what you want to do if those unsent messages you showed me earlier were any sign. You’ve been thinking of what to tell him. You want to talk to him.”

Wonwoo remains silent.

“See? You just need someone to assure you that whatever comes out of it, it’s going to be fine and that someone is me.” Jeonghan tells him, proud. “And I say it’s going to be fine. You know Soonyoung better than I do. I’m not saying it’s not going to hurt because it probably will. But you’re already hurting, so what difference would it make?” Wonwoo laughs, because even when what Jeonghan is saying hurts, it’s true.

“If you don’t talk to him about this, you’re going to start having ‘what ifs’ and they’ll stick to you for a long time because you never know the answers to the questions you never asked. If he doesn’t like you back, yes it’ll hurt. Maybe you’ll cry and I’ll make sure to keep you company but you get to move on. If he likes you back, then that’s fucking great.”

Wonwoo rests both elbows on the table, looking at Jeonghan. “I don’t know hyung.”

“Wonwoo, if you like him, you should tell him. He deserves to know that much.”

Wonwoo gives him small smile since he knows he should tell Soonyoung, especially after the way he acted all week.

“And never,” Jeonghan points a finger at him. “Never be sorry for liking someone that’s dear to you.”

“Even if it’s your best friend?”

“Especially, if it’s your best friend.”

The tension on Wonwoo’s shoulders have dissipated for the night. He’s glad he opened up to someone because he honestly doesn’t know what else he’ll do. He’s lost too much sleep to keep this up and that’s not good. Finals are coming soon and he’ll need all the sleep he can get before he loses the chance to do so.

Jeonghan checks his phone for the time, “It’s getting late. I have to go. Seungcheol’s freaking out. We’re leaving for Daegu at dawn and he can’t finding his stupid jacket that I’m wearing right now.” They both laugh.

“Thanks for your time, hyung.” Wonwoo says as they’re both standing up, collecting their phones and wallets from the table.

“Don’t worry about it.” Jeonghan hugs him, patting him on the back just as they exit the café. “I’m happy you agreed to meet up. I couldn’t keep watching the two of you play cat and mouse.”

Wonwoo looks down at the ground, laughing. Remembering how much he misses Soonyoung.

Jeonghan grabs Wonwoo’s wrist so he’s looking at him. “Promise me you’ll talk to him soon.”

“I promise.” Wonwoo says smiling at the older.

Jeonghan nods, patting his shoulder again before they part. “Call me or Seungcheol when you need to, okay?”

“Okay. Have fun at Seungcheol hyung’s place.”

“We will. See you soon.”

~

Seokmin was watching the latest Avengers movie for the third time in two weeks with his roommate Mingyu and Jihoon, Mingyu’s boyfriend, when his phone lights up with Soonyoung’s caller ID.

_‘Can we meet at the park in front of your apartment?’_

Seokmin is more than happy to excuse himself from his two friends tangled on the sofa. Jihoon lying on Mingyu’s chest while Mingyu’s arm is snug across his waist.

“Hey,”Seokmin greets as soon as he sees Soonyoung who’s sitting on one of the few benches.

“Hey,” Soonyoung stands, wiping his hands on his jeans. “Sorry, I called so urgently. I just needed someone to talk to.”

They sit side by side.

“It’s fine.” Seokming tells him, smiling. “Mingyu has Jihoon hyung over and I’m the designated third wheel for the night so I’m all ears.”

Soonyoung grins back but it’s not the usual smile he has. Seokmin can see how distant his eyes are, how his eyebrows didn’t even raise when he smiled.

“Something wrong?” Seokmin asks.

It takes a while for Soonyoung to answer but Seokmin waits for him. He sees Soonyoung fidgeting with his fingers so it’s probably something important. “Yeah. No, um... everything’s fine.” He turns to look at Seokmin. “It’s about-”

“Wonwoo hyung?” Seokmin supplies.

Soonyoung should be surprised at how quick Seokmin figured out his problem. But he’s not.

He just gives the other a smile of confirmation before looking down at his hands.

“We made out.”

There’s a long beat of silence before Seokmin finally registers what Soonyoung just told him. “Oh, wow.”

“I just figured I should tell you.” Soonyoung turns to him again, eyebrows furrowed in worry. “Did he talk to you?”

Seokmin shrugs, “No, why would he?”

“Then how did you know that this was about him?”

“Wild guess.” Seokmin tells him. “Soonyoung, you’ve been distant this past week. When we hang out, your mind is obviously somewhere else. And you haven’t mentioned him so I just figured something must have happened between you two. Is everything okay?”

Soonyoung sighs rather loudly but doesn’t say anything, burying his head on his palms.

Seokmin puts an arm around his shoulders, rubbing his arm in comfort. “Soonyoung, you like him.”

And there it is. Someone’s said it. It’s out there.

But panic gets the better of Soonyoung. Head whipping up so fast, he almost gets whiplash. “What? No! I-“

Seokmin retracts his hand. Looking at Soonyoung incredulously. “Really? Are you sure?”

Soonyoung gapes at him. Opening then closing his mouth a few times to try and say something before he gives up to protest about the other’s earlier statement.

“Look,” Seokmin says, straightening his back. “I could see it the first time you introduced us. I saw it again at Jeonghan hyung’s birthday party. Didn’t you tell him we were just friends?”

“No.” Soonyoung replies, staring at the calm rustling of the leaves on trees across from them. “What exactly did you see?”

“I saw the way you looked at him. That’s not how you look at me.”

Soonyoung finally looks at him, apologetic. “Seokmin, I’m sorry.”

“You aren’t very subtle you know.” Seokmin replies, laughing. “You brighten up at the mere mention of his name. Your eyes always wander to wherever he is. You always managed to find him even if Seungcheol hyung’s house was full of guests. And, you might not notice this, but you talk about him a lot. Like all the time.”

“I’m really sorry.” Soonyoung says, tone defeated.

An arm is around Soonyoung again, half hugging him as Seokmin pulls him in. “It’s fine. Really, I’m fine. Besides, I don’t really feel butterflies when I’m with you anymore.”

“Asshole.” Soonyoung says, shoving him away and laughing.

“Come on, lighten up.”

Soonyoung finally smiles. This time, with happiness in his eyes as well.

“I know I was the one who asked you out but, honestly?” Seokmin starts. “I think we’re better off as just friends.”

Soonyoung turns to him, nodding. “Yeah. I’ve been thinking the same thing.”

Seokmin is suddenly holding Soonyoung’s face in both of his hands, startling him. “And it was really convenient for me that you came to me. I didn’t know how to tell you I’m breaking up with you.”

Soonyoung pushes his hands away from his face, both of them laughing. “Jerk, we were never together.”

“See how complicated that is.” Seokmin tells him. “Anyway cheer up. What’s with the long face? Shouldn’t you be relieved you finally realized you’re in love with your best friend? I mean, everyone knows but you, stupid.”

Soonyoung smacks him on the shoulder. “Hey, that’s a foul.”

Seokmin snickers, rubbing the part Soonyoung hit. “But you are, you know, an idiot. Going to me for this when you should be talking to him instead.”

“He’s been avoiding me all week.” Soonyoung says, voice getting softer. “Besides, what if he doesn’t like me back?”

“Really? You’re worried about that? ” Seokmin scoffs at him. “He wouldn’t have avoided you if making out didn’t affect him and that it wasn’t a big deal. Ever thought of that?”

“Huh?”

Seokmin sits sideways on the bench, fully facing him now. “I’m saying, I think he likes you too. I think he has, for a very long time. And again, you’re the last one to know. Congratulations.” Seokmin finishes, cowering away in case Soonyoung hits him again but he doesn’t.

Soonyoung remains silent. Pondering.

“Soonyoung,” Seokmin says, breaking him from his reverie. “Wonwoo hyung literally looked at me like he wanted me gone at the party. I was actually scared.”

“Wonwoo’d never do that.” He tells Seokmin.

Seokmin nods at him. “I know but you get the point. You should go talk to him. I have to get back upstairs before they’re fucking on the sofa again and I’m locked out for the night.”

Soonyoung chuckles, “I’m guessing that’s happened before.”

“Too many times than deemed appropriate even if we have separate bedrooms for that.” Seokmin says as they’re standing up, wiping the back of their pants from the dust of the bench.

“Wow, okay. Guess, I should go.” Soonyoung says, straightening up the hoodie he’s wearing.

“Hold on.” Seokmin says, right before Soonyoung turns around to walk away.

He looks back dumbfounded since Seokmin is suddenly pressing stuff on his phone urgently.

“What are you doing?” Soonyoung asks.

Seokmin finally puts the phone against his ear before telling Soonyoung that he’s actually calling Wonwoo.

“What?! Seokmin, no!” Soonyoung shouts, frantically trying to reach for the phone on his hand. But Seokmin moves faster than him. Seokmin puts a finger over his mouth right when the ringing finally stops and Soonyoung just stands there.

“Hello?” Wonwoo answers. Seokmin shoves his phone to Soonyoung who takes it, panicking. Even almost dropping the phone.

“Hello, Seokmin?” Soonyoung hears Wonwoo say when he puts it against his ear.

“Uh.” He starts, “No. It’s me.” He hears a faint noise of sheets rustling so he’s guessing Wonwoo’s in bed. Probably reading, since his voice isn’t hoarse like it usually was when he’s just woken up or is about to sleep.

“Soonyoung? What- is everything okay?”

It takes a few seconds before Soonyoung could respond, thinking of the best answer. “Yeah?” He says, but gives up. “I don’t know”

“Tell him you need to talk.” Seokmin loudly whispers at him.

Soonyoung hears Wonwoo chuckle, “You know I can hear him right?”

To this, Soonyoung turns to Seokmin, frowning. “He says he can hear you, dumbass.”

“Oh.” Seokmin says, putting down his hands from where they’re trying to muffle his voice. “Hi, Wonwoo hyung.” He says into the receiver as Soonyoung is shaking his head.

“Soonyoung, what’s going on?” Wonwoo asks again, making Soonyoung nervous.

“I was wondering if… we… um…” He tells Wonwoo, then turning to Seokmin beside who’s about to laugh at him for stuttering so much. He raises a fist at him, Seokmin already dodging the punch he never threw.

“Can we meet?” Soonyoung finally says.

“Right now?”

Seokmin nods at him aggressively, placing his cheek against Soonyoung’s to eavesdropping on the back side of the phone.

“Yeah, right now, if that’s okay.” Soonyoung replies, voice small.

“I… um…”

Soonyoung knows he’s about to make up another excuse to not meet up. “Don’t even lie to me, I know you’re not busy. You can’t avoid me forever.”

“’kay. Fine.” Wonwoo sighs.

They agree to meet outside Wonwoo’s apartment complex and end the call.

“See, it’s not as hard as it looks, right?” Seokmin says, retrieving his phone from Soonyoung.

“Shut up.” Soonyoung says, stuffing both hands into the front pocket of his hoodie. “Don’t talk to me like I’m a kid.”

“Just tell him okay?”

Soonyoung nods.

Seokmin grabs both his shoulders, shaking him a few times. “Okay, good luck.” Then, starts walking away.

“Hey, Seokmin!” Soonyoung calls out so Seokmin turns around to look. “Thanks.”

Seokmin smiles, eyes smiling too. “Yeah, you owe me lunch.”

Soonyoung laughs at him, shaking his head.

They bid each other goodbye and Soonyoung leaves repeating over and over again what he wants to tell Wonwoo. And fortunately for Seokmin, Mingyu and Jihoon are sleeping on the sofa, not fucking, when he returns home.

Wonwoo is sitting on the lone park bench at the bottom of his apartment building when Soonyoung gets there, wearing pair of pajama pants and a worn-out sweatshirt. And there’s that feeling again, which Soonyoung could now confirm as fluttering in his stomach. Soonyoung misses Wonwoo so much, it’s ridiculous.

When Wonwoo sees him, he stands up and stuff his hands in the front pockets of his sweatshirt. “Soonyoung, it’s late and I’m cold. What did you bring me out here for?” He whines.

Soonyoung doesn’t say anything back. He runs up to Wonwoo to hug him, arms going around Wonwoo’s neck. The other catches him in time, with an arm to Soonyoung’s waist, so they don’t fall backwards.

Before Wonwoo could say anything, Soonyoung whispers against his neck, “I missed you all week.”

“What- Soonyoung, are you okay?” Wonwoo asks, completely worried.

“I will be if you tell me why you’ve been avoiding me.”

Wonwoo is quiet. Because, for once, he doesn’t know what’s running through Soonyoung’s mind and he could swear he saw tears forming in Soonyoung’s eyes.

Soonyoung breaks away from the hug, hands now gripping Wonwoo’s sides. “Won, can I?” He asks, looking down at Wonwoo’s lips.

Before Wonwoo can respond, Soonyoung’s lips are on his. It takes Wonwoo a few seconds to kiss back and close his eyes, surprised. Wonwoo’s hand automatically cups Soonyoung’s face with such gentleness that Soonyoung thinks he might explode. The kiss is short but it could definitely suffice for the whole week they didn’t meet, Wonwoo thinks. Because this time, it’s not scripted, Soonyoung wanted to do it. There’s no catch.

They pull away, but not quite. Their foreheads pressed together, Soonyoung’s eyes still closed. Both of them blushing under the yellow lamppost. Wonwoo looks down admiring him, seeing the faint smile on Soonyoung’s lips.

“But you and Seokmin…” Wonwoo whispers, taking Soonyoung’s hand in his.

“Won, no.” Soonyoung opens his eyes, giggling. “And, for the record, I’ve never kissed him.” Soonyoung finally pulls way, giving Wonwoo’s hand a squeeze. “We’ve obviously gotten a lot closer now. But we both knew that we were better off just as friends.”

“Huh? But Seokmin, he likes you!” Wonwoo practically screams at him.

“I lied. We’ve only been hanging out as friends.” Soonyoung laughs. “We talked about it a few weeks back. We didn’t really click as a couple. I just never told you.”

“Why?” Wonwoo asks, eyebrows furrowed.

“I thought me constantly thinking about you all the time I was with him was just because we were friends.” Soonyoung tells him, thumb rubbing circles on the back of Wonwoo’s hand. “I couldn’t wait until the stupid date was over so I can ask you to meet up. I was actually more excited about seeing you.”

Soonyoung takes one Wonwoo’s other hand, lacing their fingers this time. “Whenever we were together, I always thought _‘I should bring Wonwoo here, he’d probably like this.’ ‘I can’t wait to tell Wonwoo about this.’_ And that’s so unfair because it was Seokmin I was out with.”

“Huh? But you… we kept…” Wonwoo replies, confused.

“Yeah.” Soonyoung says, cheeks turning pink again. “I kept on asking you to kiss me.”

“Why?” Is all Wonwoo could ask, confused, blushing, and elated at the same time.

“Because… Because I liked it, Won. I liked kissing you. It felt…” Soonyoung breaths deep. “It felt right.”

Wonwoo let’s go of his right hand to caress his cheek, “Soonyoung…”

Soonyoung leans into the touch, involuntarily closing his eyes at the sensation. “I know I was the one who said no homo. But I knew that wasn’t true anymore after our first kiss. And it wasn’t true after the rest too. I’m sorry.”

“What are you saying sorry for?” Wonwoo smiles, raising Soonyoung’s chin so they’re eye to eye.

Soonyoung looks back at him with, what Wonwoo could only guess as hurt and longing. “It felt like I was taking advantage of you.

“You weren’t. I liked it too, kissing you.” Wonwoo tells him, running a thumb across his bottom lip, giving Soonyoung goosebumps.

“Really?” Soonyoung replies, eyes lighting up and cheeks raised.

Wonwoo smiles at him, “Can I tell you something?”

Soonyoung nods, “Of course, that’s what I came running here for. You’ve got nothing to lose, Won.”

“Soonyoung,” Wonwoo says, pushing Soonyoung’s fringe back then holding onto his jaw. Soonyoung’s heart almost breaks at the action. “There’s so much to lose, you have no idea.”

Soonyoung doesn’t know what Wonwoo’s so worried for. He wants to kiss Wonwoo again to make it all go away. Instead, he holds back and smiles at Wonwoo so he knows everything’s going to be okay. “Try me, Jeon.” He tells him.

Wonwoo sighs, letting go of Soonyoung’s face and looks down at their feet. “I’ve liked you for a long time.”

It’s Soonyoung’s turn to hold his face this time so they’re looking at each other. He flashes Wonwoo his brightest smile and confesses, “I like you too. Maybe not as long as you have but I know I like you too.”

Wonwoo smiles back. “Not just the kissing?”

“I’m positive it’s not just that.” Soonyoung laughs, kissing the back of Wonwoo’s hand. “Seokmin told me, I couldn’t stop talking to him about you. I actually feel a little bad for the guy. I never noticed because it was so natural for me. That’s when I realized why it always felt so right when we were kissing.”

Wonwoo grins at him. He embraces Soonyoung, tucking his face on Soonyoung’s neck.

“See?” Soonyoung says, caressing his back. “Nothing to lose. You’ll always have me, stupid.”

Soonyoung can feel Wonwoo’s smile grow against his neck, leaving a kiss there before pulling away and kissing him on the lips. Soonyoung holds onto his waist, clinging on the fabric there. Because this kiss is a little less innocent than the first one. Wonwoo is sucking on his bottom lip and he’s licking Wonwoo’s top lip when Wonwoo pulls away with Soonyoung chasing after his lips.

“You have no idea how many times I’ve wondered what it would be like to kiss you.” Wonwoo says.

Soonyoung laughs, eyes turning to slits before he’s pulling Wonwoo back into the kiss. He kisses Wonwoo so much deeoer this time, with more fervor. Wonwoo should be worried that some of his neighbors might catch them making out here in the open but it’s too good to stop. Soonyoung’s tongue is in his mouth and his hands are caressing Wonwoo’s sides. Wonwoo figures, he should definitely invite Soonyoung upstairs tonight.

Then, he remembers something he knows he should tell Soonyoung now that they’re together.

“I lied.” Wonwoo utters while Soonyoung is trying to catch his breath.

He looks at Wonwoo, confused and already slightly panicking. “What?”

“I lied. I’ve never kissed anyone until you.” Wonwoo tells him, grinning.

“Huh? But all the instructions you told me…” Soonyoung asks in broken sentences.

“I searched up everything on the internet.”

They’re looking at each other before breaking out in laughter. Soonyoung’s head falling on Wonwoo’s chest “Jeon Wonwoo, you’re ridiculous.”

Wonwoo picks him up, pecking him again before replying, “I know.”

“That’s not fair.” Soonyoung says.

Wonwoo stares blankly at him, having no idea what Soonyoung was talking about.

“You can’t be that good the first time.” And with that, Soonyoung is kissing him again, deeply.

They do end up making out on Wonwoo’s bed for the rest of the night before going to sleep. But, they don’t do anything further than that.

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly wanted to end that with tiny smut but we might not be ready for that. They just got together goddammit and are figuring out how everything works. They’re each other’s first relationship. Maybe, let’s save that for a part two. Do comment below if you want me to make that happen. 
> 
> I’ve been on ao3 for a little over a year now. I was never confident with my writing but being a part of this community has motivated me to always try and be better with every fic I upload. Even a few kudos can take an author a long way. So if you liked a story (not just mine) spare the few seconds it takes to find and click that kudos button.
> 
> I greeted everyone for Christmas then, so here I am again to greet you all (by the time that I’m uploading this). Advanced Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! And have a great day if you’re not reading this before those occasions or do not celebrate them.
> 
> Lastly, if you haven’t figured, where the title came from is a little lame. You know that song Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliat? Yeah, that. Because ‘Lucky I’m in love with my best friend.’ 
> 
> I’m active on [twitter](https://twitter.com/imrnlyn) if you want to shout at me or something.
> 
> Let’s close 2019 with high spirits.


End file.
